This invention relates generally to the field of surgical cassettes and more particularly is to an identification system for surgical cassettes.
The use of cassettes with surgical instruments to help manage irrigation and aspiration flows into and out of a surgical site is well-known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,695, 4,627,833 (Cook), 4,395,258 (Wang, et al.), 4,713,051 (Steppe, et al.), 4,798,850 (DeMeo, et al.), 4,758,238, 4,790,816 (Sundblom, et al.), 5,267,956, 5,364,342 (Beuchat), 6,036,458 (Cole, et al.) and 6,059,544 (Jung, et al.), the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference.
The fluidic performance of the surgical instrument is substantially affected by the fluidic performance of the cassette. As a result, current surgical instrumentation and cassettes are designed to work as an integral system, with the fluidic performance of the cassette designed to optimize the fluidic performance of the entire surgical system. Recent advances made in surgical instrumentation now allow the surgeon to manually or automatically control the operating parameters of the surgical instrumentation to a very fine degree. Specialized cassettes have been developed to allow the surgeon to capitalize on the advance control afforded by modern surgical instrumentation. The operating parameters of the surgical instrumentation, however, must be adjusted depending upon the cassette being used. One system, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,544 (Jung, et al.), has a cassette with a series of frangible tabs that can be used to allow the instrument to recognize the type of cassette being used. While such a system works very well, and has been commercially successful, the cassette identification system disclosed in this reference identifies only the type of cassette installed in the surgical console, and does not provide any information as to the performance characteristics of the specific cassette. Other ophthalmic surgical instruments contain embedded memory chips or other ID methods that allow the surgical console to recognize the instrument and adjust the console automatically to appropriate operating parameters. None of these systems; however, is capable of recognizing a specific cassette or instrument and adjusting the surgical console for the unique performance characteristics of a specific cassette or instrument.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cassette identification system that identifies the performance parameters for each specific cassette.